The Crimson Dragon and Demon
by StrawHatMonkeyDLuffy
Summary: In a world where an individual is either a dominant, a submissive or a switch, Natsu is born as a dominant only to be killed at a tender age of 5. Resurrected by his brother as a demon, Natsu strives to create a family for himself by creating Tartaros. His lovely guild with his lovely mates. It all went downhill when Zeref asked Natsu to kill him. NatsuxHarem! M/M, F/F, M/F
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

In a world where an individual is either a dominant, a submissive or a switch, Natsu is born as a dominant only to be killed at a tender age of 5. Resurrected by his brother as a demon, Natsu strives to create a family for himself by creating Tartaros. His lovely guild with his lovely mates. It all went downhill when Zeref asked Natsu to kill him. When rejected, Zeref turned Natsu into a 4-year-old, handing him to Igneel to raise as a dragon slayer. Now, years later, follow Natsu's story as he makes his way back to the only family he ever knew apart from his father.

Chapter 1:

**Year X389**

It has been seven years since Natsu had started his training with Igneel. Igneel had been training him vigorously for the past seven years, and so he had a quite defined muscular body. Not that he was any different in his demon form. He had mastered his Dragon Slayer magic to the point Igneel thought impossible. When he had told the young child about Acnologia, Natsu had adamantly told the Fire Dragon King that he will deal with the black dragon for all he had done for him. Igneel had stared at the young demon who spoke with such conviction and told him if he ever wanted to fight and win against Acnologia, he had to have experience fighting against dragons. And so the Fire Dragon King took him to some of those 'rogue' dragons, asking the child to slay them without using his demon powers. Impressed with the little one's proficiency, Igneel had gifted him two swords made of dragon's teeth and claws - sharper than any sword/katana he might find.

Natsu was waking up in the cave the two occupied, the bright rays of sun shining over his face. Standing up, he stretched his body, loosening the kinks as he turned to stare at the Fire Dragon King. Igneel soon woke up as he stared at his young charge and let out a fiery breath, "**Stay here. I will be back with breakfast.**"

Natsu nodded as he went out a bit near the pond and washed his face. As he stretched his body, he was soon greeted by the large wind generated by Igneel's flapping wings. As the dragon put the breakfast down, preparing it with his fire, the two ate in silence.

After they had finished eating up their breakfast, Igneel nudged the young demon with his wing and spoke, "**Onto your training, brat**"

"Okay, tou-chan" Natsu smiled at his father as he dusted himself and started to run around the forest for his training.

They spend their whole day either eating or training and the night when Igneel taught Natsu about the Dragon culture and what he should expect. At the current time, Igneel is known as the Dragon Lord - the Alpha. The title is not inherited but is chosen by the form of battle between the Dragon Kings.

"Why are you telling me this, Igneel? I can't be the Dragon Lord. I'm already the Underground King. Though Mard Geer does step up in my absence." Natsu questioned.

"**It does not matter that you are the King of the Underworld, Natsu. You use my magic. You share my blood. You are my son.**" Igneel stated, "**That makes you a dragon. And with me being the Fire Dragon King, you will inherit my title. As such, you are entitled to take part in it.**" Igneel explained.

"I get it." Natsu nodded while Igneel told him to sleep.

***The next morning***

As Natsu woke up in the empty cave, he looked around in confusion. Sniffing, he caught the scent of Igneel indicating he had left some time ago probably for hunting breakfast. That was when he heard two distinctive roars and his dead heart started to beat loudly.

'No!' he thought as he hastily made his way out of the cave, 'No, no, no! This is not happening!' Panting, he ran in the direction of the roar, destroying the forest as he jumped around. 'Oh fuck it!' Natsu thought as he turned into his Etherious form, wings sprouting from his behind as he flew towards the place he could feel Igneel is.

As he stared down at the destroyed ground baffled, he found a black dragon standing over Igneel, tearing the red dragon into pieces.

"NO!" he shouted, lunging at the black dragon, his fist colliding with the black dragon who went flying in the other direction. Even though he was small, younger, his curses were far stronger than his Dragon Slaying magic.

"Stay away from him, you bastard!" He screamed at the black dragon as he let out a Fire Dragon's roar, hitting the black dragon spot on.

Panting, he went down as he kneeled beside Igneel.

"**Natsu**" Igneel spoke, "**You're not at the level to defeat him yet, Natsu. Run. Get as far away from here as possible. Go find your home. This is not how it shall end, Natsu.**" Igneel stated as his body started to disappear, a small crimson flame burned in front of him as it slowly pushed into him through his chest.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed as tears slipped down his eyes.

The black dragon had recovered in the meanwhile and attacked Natsu with its roar only for Natsu to dodge it.

"You will die by my hands, Acnologia. Remember that." Natsu threatened as he let out a roar, blinding the black dragon for a while as he escaped, following his father's command.

As Natsu landed on a mountain, he let out a cry, crimson flames escaping his mouth as he decimated the two mountains in front of him. He landed on the ground with a thud, a cry escaping his lips as he grieved for the father he always longed for. The horrors of his first life chasing him as he broke down, alone in the world.

The last word he heard before he passed out was a simple "Master?"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu had woken up the next day in his bedroom at Tartaros. He soon had started to hyperventilate as the events of the previous day started to come back in his mind. While Mard Geer had tried to calm him down, he had ended up half burned and in need of some serious medical attention. The members soon learned to avoid him for the next week, which he spent locked up in his room mourning for his father. As time ticked by, Natsu started to finally get in terms with it, his hatred for Acnologia stemming deeper and deeper in his heart.

As he woke up to the bright morning a week after he had finally made his way home, he took a quick bath and dressed himself up. He had had Mard Geer turn him back into his usual 28 years old self. Looking back at his well-defined body, one he had lost seven years ago at the hands of his brother, he pushed his hand through his wet spiky salmon hair, pushing them back and out to his eyes. Drying himself off, he donned a pair of white shirt and red pants. Buttoning up his shirt buttons and tucking it in perfectly, he made his way to his bed, pulling the Maroon cloak up, putting it on.

The door to his room opened slowly as Mard Geer peeked in, not wanting to be the target of onslaught like he was the last time. "You called, Master?" he questioned slowly, his voice as silky as ever.

Natsu turned around as he stared at the dark-purple-haired man and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about the last time, Mard Geer. I seem to not have been in my right mind. Please do come in."

Mard Geer stepped in the room as he smiled at him nervously, "You were grieving, Master. Mard Geer should not have been too hasty." Mard Geer replied, addressing himself in the third person as he made his way closer to Natsu. "What can Mard Geer do for you, Master?" he inquired.

Natsu's lips twitched as he heard the way Mard Geer refer himself as, "You never change, Mard Geer." Making his way closer to the demon, Natsu's arm encircled around his lithe waist, pulling the demon to his chest, "I seem to have missed it the seven years I was away. Natsu whispered, his forehead touching Mard Geer's.

"M-Master?" Mard Geer stuttered.

Natsu pulled back and smiled at the Etherious, "As shy as ever, aren't you, Mard Geer. worry not, that was not why I called you here. Gather the Nine Demon Gates." Natsu ordered as he left the room with a small peck to Mard Geer's cheek. The Etherious stood there, his hand caressing the spot his master pecked him at before he started to move. Soon enough, he had ordered the nine demon gates - himself included - to gather in the throne room.

***In the Throne Room***

Natsu sat comfortably on his throne, his one leg crossed over the other as he rested his head on the back of his palm, staring intently at the door.

The first to enter the room was Mard Geer. Mard Geer is tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man in his basic form. Often seen wearing a smirk, his dark purple hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes. For clothing, Mard Geer's dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, Mard Geer wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that Mard Geer keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. However, the buckles on each thigh later disappear, leaving only the ones on each calf.

He soon moved to stand beside the throne where Natsu sat, looking at the door patiently as he waited for each to arrive. Mard Geer was his Beta. The one who took charge in his absence and he had successfully gained the right to stand beside him.

The next to enter the room was Kyouka. Kyôka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seems to be of average height and weight yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin-tight suit that further emphasizes her chest, reveals her thighs and partially exposes her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tailback and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyôka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyôka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. She moved to stand in her usual position, looking at Natsu in shock.

Next was Jackal who moved to his own designated spot. Jackal appears as a young muscular Etherious who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his dark blonde hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears (and which might actually serve such purpose, seeing as the Demon's human ears aren't visible), his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; Jackal's forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black.

Tempester was next as he moved to stand by Kyouka. Tempester is a muscular Demon of imposing height. He keeps partial parts of his facial region hidden underneath a hood, solely revealing his dark snout along with thin lips, and a full, chin curtain beard circling his jawline. Further, his loose hair elongates below his neck, covering parts of his cheekbones. When the upper area of his face becomes visible however, a set of oval eyes can be seen, with several strands of thick hair falling below his forehead.

Franmalth moved in to step beside Jackal. Franmalth is a short, round, humanoid creature, with his most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet he dons, which hides the rest of his upper face. Another noticeable feature of Franmalth is that he lacks ears, and possesses three small holes on the side of his head instead. He also dons a cheerful, grinning expression most of the time. In addition, he has a necklace and various body paintings around his neck. Along with the helmet, the creature's shoulders are protected under shoulder plates. Franmalth's appearance is completed by a rod, which is used by the creature to walk. Also, his arms' colors change between yellow and red in a striped form, and also wears matching striped pants.

Torafuzar moved in the throne room, confused regarding the meeting. He had been out enjoying himself before Mard Geer had called him in. As he stood at his spot, he noticed in shock the different figure sitting on the throne - someone he had not seen for the past seven years. Torafuzar is a massive, extremely muscular Etherious who shares many characteristics with a shark, but also vastly resembles a Lizardman in both build and posture. His toned body is dark pinkish in color, while the plate covering his flattened, angular head, sporting a single fin-like protrusion on its front, is dark red, as are the rhombus-shaped markings adorning the back of his neck; similar markings are also found on the plate's back end, but white in color. Small scales are present around his eyes and at the ends of his head, he lacks a visible nose and has a golden, elongated armored plate covering his chin (furthering his resemblance to a Lizardman). One of his most notable traits is his massive, long arms, each sporting an arched-backward, fin-like bladed protrusion on the outer side; paired with his somewhat small legs, Torafuzar's arms effectively reach down to his feet. The fact that he appears to be slightly hunched, alongside his flattened head and ground-touching arms, gives him a stocky look.

The next to enter was Ezel, knowing what is to come. He had been the one who found Master E.N.D. along with Mard Geer. As he stood beside Torafuzar, he looked on keenly. Both the tallest and the largest member of the Nine Demon Gates, Ezel is a muscular Etherious with pale blue skin noted for his many demonic features, the most evident ones being his limbs: he possesses no less than four arms, with the additional pair, complete with shoulders, being located in correspondence to his toned abdominals, and his lower body consists of six massive, segmented tentacles, colored the same as the rest of his body, becoming smaller near the tips. A number of spiky protrusions are located both on his upper shoulders and where his hair and ears are supposed to be, replacing them completely; three smaller, less defined and rounded protrusions sit horizontally at each side of his angular face, which, save from his sharp, pointed chin, is rather undistinguished from his massive neck. His yellowish eyes are outlined, he lacks eyebrows, and his mouth is full of sharp, triangular fang-like teeth. In stark contrast to his skin tone, Ezel sports a number of crimson-colored tattoos on his upper body: he has two dark stripes running down each side of his torso, with the inner one outlining a series of rhombuses, and the outer one horizontal triangles pointing sideways, flanked by yet another line of colored triangles positioned the same; these stripes go down to yet another tattoo, occupying the lower part of his abdomen, sporting a rounded pyramid shape, which is colored in the bottom part and is topped by lines containing yet another row of triangles, this time pointing upwards, with smaller, less numerous versions of the same shape being located on the sides. Ezel's four arms sports tattoos as well, each having its bicep circled by a thick stripe containing triangles pointed downwards, with an additional, thin line being located below the shoulder. The Etherious bears his guild's mark too, sitting on the outer part of his lower right forearm.

Second last to enter was Seilah as she made her way to stand beside her Kyouka-sama. Seilah's appearance is that of a woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature is the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing blue-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

Lastly, Keyes entered the room, standing beside Seilah and looked at the gathering. Keyes, as his alias "The Black Archbishop" suggests, dresses in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself has a checkered pattern, and covers a collared shirt and tie that Keyes wears beneath. Around his face and on his head, Keyes wears an ornate headpiece, revealing Tartaros' guild mark, covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. Most notably though, Keyes does not have a human face. Instead, his body seems to be that of a skeleton, with Keyes possessing no nose, eyes or skin.

Natsu finally pulled his hand up from its resting place as his eyes surveyed each member in the room. He stood up slowly, his hands moving behind his back as he smiled at them warmly, "It's good to be back. I know most of you have many questions regarding where I had been and I will answer them to you willingly." As he turned around, he glanced at Ezel and Mard Geer before he continued, "I was found by Ezel and Mard Geer after a... tragedy. You see, it was seven years ago when my brother came to me and told me his reason to resurrect me."

"Surely you won't so it, Master?" Keyes questioned, earning a glare from Mard Geer. While Natsu chuckled as he waved his hand nonchalantly at Mard Geer.

"It's all well, Mard Geer. I know they have questions." Natsu spoke.

Mard Geer stood on his point as he replied, "It's still rude, Master."

"For today, Mard Geer. Just for today." Natsu turned back towards Keyes as he answered, "Of course I refused Keyes. That was when he threw a tantrum. I have no other word for it. He de-aged me to a four-year-old, tried to erase my memories and left me with a dragon. Well, I did agree to stay with the dragon for some time and started to look up to him as a father." He squeezed his eyes shut as he whispered, "He died a week before. The day Mard Geer and Ezel found me." He can hear the gasps coming from the occupants of the room as he relayed the tale of what happened. Finally, he turned to face them all, "I made this guild so we could all be a family together. Never had I ordered you to do something such as this before today. It's different now. If you ever come across the black dragon Acnologia, you are to get me. Additionally, you can slaughter any Dragon you come across. I will get revenge for him." Natsu whispered in a low, threatening voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Year x439**

It's been fifty years since Natsu made his way back to his guild - his home. The dragon war was almost over, with all the dragons being either eliminated by Natsu and his guild members or by Acnologia himself. With the amount of the dragons he had slaughtered, he had since gained the title of The Crimson Dragon and Demon. Not that he ever cared for the title. After Igneel's death, he had soon unlocked his Dragon form, which was much like Igneel with crimson scales covering his body.

As Natsu and Mard Geer were out of the guild on the rare occasion, Natsu had come upon Acnologia after a long time. As he growled low, Mard Geer stepped back as far as he could and looked on in amazement. Natsu shifted in his dragon form with practiced ease.

**"We finally meet, Acnologia" **Natsu growled as he let out a breath attack at the Black Dragon, **"It's been some time I faced a challenge while slaying a dragon"**

Acnologia growled as he looked at the brat that dares to hurl an attack on him, **"Fire Dragon King, Natsu Dragneel. You will fall by my hands,"** he growled back, a blue beam exiting from his mouth which Natsu avoided with ease.

The two continued to fight, the landscape reshaping with each attack as blasts of blue energy and the crimson flames collided with each other. As one looked closely - which Mard Geer was doing - they would notice that none of the dragons had even a scratch on their self. Mard Geer watched with wide eyes as the two intercepted each other at their left arm, shredding each other's left arm to pieces. As the two landed meters away from each other and stared each other down. Scowling, Acnologia finally stepped back and flew away from the clearing leaving Natsu on the ground, holding the stump of his left arm.

Mard Geer watched in concern as he landed gracefully beside his Master as Natsu turned back into his human self, "Master! You seem to be hurt. Mard Geer shall take you to Hell's core."

Natsu looked back at his beta as he smiled gently, "Yea, I would appreciate it," as he lost consciousness.

Mard Geer gathered him as he vanished from the spot soon, landing on the doorstep of their guild. Pushing the doors open, he called from Kyouka and Seilah as he put Natsu in one of the chambers, letting his body heal as good as new. It was five hours later when Natsu's arm had grown back to its original size and any minor or major injuries Acnologia had inflicted on him healed.

As he stepped out of the chamber, he screamed loud cursing himself for not being able to defeat a measly dragon. Pushing his hand through his hairs, he pulled his salmon spikes with maroon ends back in a ponytail with the fronts free as they frame his face. He had grown them up in the last fifty years.

As he made his way to his bedroom, he found his mates sleeping on the rather large bed. Seilah was in the middle while Kyouka and Mard Geer slept at her side, their arms wrapped around the busty demon. Seilah was a submissive and often needed either Mard Geer, Kyouka or him to be by her side. Kyouka was a switch - more dominant than submissive while Mard Geer was also a switch but more submissive than a dominant. He had never submitted to Kyouka though, citing that he was the beta and Natsu had always wondered how Mard Geer controlled his submissive urges the seven years he had been away. Natsu smiled at them warmly as he made his way into the bathroom attached to their bedroom. Stripping, he slipped into the warm water, he let it loosen the kinks as he closed his eyes, relaxing. He opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone slipping in the water and was greeted with the sight of his naked beta slipping closer to him in the rather large tub.

As Mard Geer stood before him, his eyes downcast, blushing, Natsu put his hand around his waist, pulling the switch to him and stared down at him warmly. "Were you worried about me, Mard Geer?" Natsu questioned playfully as his fingers pushed Mard Geer's bangs behind his ear. As the Etherious nodded, his hand resting on Natsu's bare chest, Natsu's fingers got a hold of his beta's chin, pulling his face up and landed a chaste kiss on his beta's lips, "You shouldn't worry so much, my dear. You own my book." Natsu reminded.

"That does not mean Mard Geer can't worry, Master," he answered slowly and moaned as he felt Natsu's hand moving to his ass cheeks, squeezing them slowly, "Ma-Master!" he stuttered.

Natsu smirked at him, his face moving closer as he captured Mard Geer's lips in for a deep kiss, his tongue sliding in as he kissed Mard Geer deeper, his hands massaging the Etherious's cheeks slowly. Moaning, Mard Geer pushed himself closer, his hips rocked as he longed for the friction.

"Such beautiful sounds you make," Natsu whispered in his ear as he rocked against his beta, his hard cock sliding against his mate's earning him a series of moans and whimpers while Mard Geer wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things, Master" Mard Geer moaned, rocking against Natsu's cock slowly, pre-cum leaking from his 8-inch cock. Natsu smiled down as he pulled in Mard Geer's earlobe between his teeth, tugging at it slowly as he slowly caressed his mate's entrance with his forefinger earning a delightful sound from his mate.

As Natsu continued to prod the entrance of his mate slowly, he whispered as Mard Geer rested his head on Natsu's shoulder, "You seem to be enjoying it though. Such beautiful sounds you make for me. You love when I claim you, don't you Mard Geer?"

Mard Geer whimpered as Natsu finally pushed a finger in his tight little hole, his hands wrapping tighter around his master's neck as he reveled in the feeling of his master's finger teasing his hole, "P-Please don't tease Mard Geer as such, Master" he moaned.

"My, my. Easy there, love." Natsu soothed as he scissored Mard Geer's entrance, moving his finger in and out slowly, loosening it. Natsu loved how tight his beta is. No matter how many times he had taken him, he is always as tight as ever. Mard Geer whimpered as Natsu increased his pace, scissoring him faster. "Master!" Mard Geer moaned, his hips rocking against Natsu's finger. Natsu pulled Mard Geer's lips in for a deep kiss as he added a second finger in his beta's entrance, scissoring it and stroking his mate's prostate. His tongue diving in his mate's mouth as Mard Geer submitted, letting his master explore his mouth as he likes.

Breaking the kiss, Natsu looked at his flushed mate, loving the way his mate blushed when he took him. "Cum for me, love," Natsu whispered against his mate's lips as Mard Geer let out a cry and came hard on his master's chest as Natsu prodded his prostate. Natsu's hand holding his beta gently as his mate slumped over his chest, breathing hard from his climax. As Natsu gently patted his head, Mard Geer whimpered, wrapping his legs around Natsu's midsection, breathing hard. Natsu moved his hand down to stroke his hard 12-inch cock as he aligned it against his mate's entrance.

"Please, master. Mard Geer needs..." The Etherious moaned as he felt his master aligning his hard cock against his entrance. Demons are different from humans. They are capable of generating slick in their entrances as it made intercourse easier for them. As slick leaked down Mard Geer's entrance, Natsu slammed his cock up in his arse, eliciting a loud moan from the Etherious. Natsu turned the two around, letting Mard Geer's body rest on the floor near the bathtub and slammed into his beta's entrance hard. He kept his pace up as he bends down, his tongue flicking Mard Geer's hard nipples, playing with them teasingly.

"Master!" Mard Geer screamed as he felt his master's cock hitting his sweet spot repeatedly and Natsu increased his pace, fucking him harder. "Master... Mard Geer is about to..." he panted as Natsu continued his onslaught.

"I'm so close, my dear," Natsu whispered in his ear as he fucked his mate hard and fast.

"Mard Geer!" he screamed as Natsu came, filling his mate up who came just after him with his permission. Natsu looked down at the disheveled state of his mate as he pulled him back into the hot water. He leaned against the wall as he watched his mate tiredly slump against him, Natsu holding him up.

Natsu dropped a small kiss on his forehead as he questioned, "Tired?" As Mard Geer nodded, Natsu slowly cleaned himself and his mate up before he pulled him out of the water. Patting him dry, Natsu smiled at his sleepy mate who was barely able to stand before him. Supporting him, Natsu moved in the bedroom to find Kyouka devouring their lovely submissive. As he laid Mard Geer on the bed, who curled up and went to sleep immediately, not noticing the happenings around him. Natsu pulled Kyouka's face up, kissing her slowly before he made his way to Seilah, dropping a sweet kiss on her lips and earning a needy moan. "Do continue, Kyouka." He moved to lay down beside his beta who curled up against his chest and watched his two other mates playing with themselves.

After their intense session, with Kyouka using her sense enchantment curse, the other two laid down on the bed, Seilah curling against Mard Geer with Kyouka at her other side.

"Night, my loves." Natsu whispered as he succumbed to sleep.


End file.
